


Life Without the Bellas

by nweeks3



Series: My Complete Pitch Perfect Story - Part 1 [9]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-25 23:44:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16670662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nweeks3/pseuds/nweeks3
Summary: While on a post-exam week picnic, the Bellas discuss what they would do if the Bellas didn't exist. This will be another one-shot. Set one month after the Lincoln Center finals from the end of the first movie.





	Life Without the Bellas

**Author's Note:**

> This one day I thought to myself, "Hmm, I wonder what the Bellas lives would be like if the Barden Bellas didn't exist." So I thought I'd give that a try in this story.

At the end of exam week, the Bellas gather at a picnic table on the quad.

"Well, Bellas, after a long week of final exams, I figured we could unwind with a picnic." Aubrey said.

"We've got sandwiches, potato salad, chips, and drinks." Chloe said as The Bellas each grabbed a sandwich, passed the chips, and poured some soda into cups.

"You know, since we're here I was curious about something..." Stacie said.

"What's that?" Amy asked.

"Say that we didn't have the Bellas here at Barden, what would you do if that was the case?" Stacie asked.

"Good question. Why don't you go first." Chloe suggested.

"Okay...I guess I'd be working a low paying job and hoping to find someone to spend the rest of my life with." Stacie said.

"Interesting. As for me, I would probably make a name for myself; If I couldn't sing in a group, I'd start my solo act in Hollywood." Amy said.

"Maybe you still could do that. As for me, I'd probably...you know what, I'm actually drawing a blank on this one. But if anything, I'd probably choose to be a famous hip-hop artist and win my first Grammy by the age of 25." CR said. "What about you, Beca?" She asked.

"Well, as for me, I had a destiny all mapped out before I came to Barden. As you may or may not know, my passion is to make music mixes and become a music producer at a record label in L.A. When I came to Barden, I really had no plans to socialize or make friends. But it was my dad who pushed me to join a club on campus, and it was Chloe's encouragement that influenced my decision to audition for the Bellas." Beca said.

"I'll never forget that day." Chloe said.

"That's an interesting story, Beca. As for me, one idea actually came to mind." Aubrey said.

"What is it?" Chloe asked.

"As some of you may have figured out, I have a rather tight-fisted personality. I get that from my dad's side of the family. I don't know if you all know this, but he's a general in the Army, and he raised me to be a winner." Aubrey said.

"Get to the point." Chloe said.

"Anyway, what I would do is I would coach Barden's inaugural soccer team. With my tough love, I would coach the inaugural soccer team to a national championship." Aubrey said.

"Okay, I will admit, that does sound pretty cool." Chloe said.

"What about you, Chloe?" Aubrey asked.

"Gee, this is a tough one. I can't even imagine what my life would be like without the Bellas. Well, if there was one thing, I could become an advocate for people with autism." Chloe said.

"You know, you acutally could still do that. There's nothing wrong with supporting a cause you actually believe in." Beca said.

"Yeah. And who knows, maybe it could lead to an awesome opportunity in the future." Chloe said.

"I'd believe that. Anyway, if this discussion proved one thing, it's the fact that it's always good to have a back-up plan. (sighs) I'm really gonna miss you all. Especially you, Chloe." Aubrey said.

"I know. But we're all coming to the commencement next week." Chloe said.

"I just wish you didn't choose to purposely fail a class just to remain a Bella." Aubrey said.

"What can I say? The Bellas are my life." Chloe said.

"I know. But it won't be the same walking across that stage getting my diploma without you next week." Aubrey said.

"Hey! Just because you're graduating, doesn't mean our friendship is ending. You will always be one of us in our hearts." Chloe said.

THE END!

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not gonna lie; trying to think of different scenarios for each one of the Bellas was quite a challenge. Although three of the scenarios you read in this story I actually had mapped out when I came up with the idea for this story.


End file.
